


The New Guy Across The Street.

by Jinxx6661



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Fluff and Humor, If frank is bottom gerard is top, M/M, and warfstaches, brofists, but i will always make frank as bottom, charismatic gerard, charmimg gerard, frank will always be bottom, gerard is cool, he is cool, mattie foxx is here cause i love him, shy frank, some random things will appear throughout the history, sorry who love gerard as bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxx6661/pseuds/Jinxx6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frankie.</p><p>Gerard is new in town, he moved with his bro and parents to Newark, why? 'cause YOLO, that's why.</p><p>Frankie is so shy it becomes to be patethic, but he have a super best friend that makes his life easier.</p><p>What will happen next?... </p><p>The time will tell you, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

New Neighbors.

That's it.

Frank was never interested in meeting new people, the only thing he liked was listen to the blasting music through the stereo in his room, play music with his best friend and eat junk food and watch crappy movies, that no one seems to like besides them.

But this situacion was diferent.

~Tu ruru~ (Flashback time)

The Friday afternoon he was talking with Mattie in the front yard, due to the intense hot of the summer that was melting them in the shorter's bedroom, so they went outside. At that exact moment, a car drove through the street, and parked in front of his house, not exactly in front, but crossing the street, one house to the right. 

So he saw a tall, skinny boy get out of the car, he wore glasses, so he assumed that the boy was screwed up of his sight, he was about to close the door, but then he saw a foot pressing against it, stopping from the door closing, the skinny boy tried to fight against the foot, but he gave up laughing. Then the foot was a leg, the leg was a torso, and the torso became another boy, he looked so much like the skinny boy, in facial features, but he was taller, and was wearing a fucking leather jacket at 39 degrees.

The new boy get out of the car and ruffled the skinny boy's hair. They laugh until a woman appeared from the copilot seat and told them to calm down. The boys snorted and kept on laughing, but the taller boy suddenly looked at us, specifically looked at me.

We exchanged glances, and he smiled, in a greeting way. But I didn't have to reply to his greetings, because he moved his glance to the house with the signboard of 'ON SALE', opened the rear car door and began to take some suitacases out of the car boot, along with the skinny boy.

So, new neighbors...

~Tu ruru~ (End of the Flasback time)

And now he was fucking nervious, fucking scared, but fucking curious, because the new boys caught his atention, and Frankie, as the shy cute little boy he is, at the time to meet new people, he becomes to a bunch of nerves.

Because his mother invited them to dinner.


	2. That's The Spirit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because it is a lack of education not being in presence of the honor guests" My mother said.
> 
> "Agh! They are not the fucking royal family!"

Saturday Morning.

I was staring at the ceiling, bored, obviously trying to get some fun watching the ceiling, because is more amusing than anything.

Easily I can go to my desk and grab the Wii U, but I am so fucking lazy, so lazy, that if I have to go to the bathroom I simply don't go. That is my level of lazyness. I think even worse.

My mom was already awake, I don't know why, but she has the posibility to wake up late on weekend but she says she MUST wake up early. I don't understand mothers, maybe they do chores because they like it, or because they have lazy ass sons and daughters as me and no one in the house will do the chores besides her... It is the first one. No doubt.

So, I already told you?

Yesterday I was spending time with Mattie in my front yard, the day was fucking hot, I had no battery on my cell phone to put music, so it was charging in my room. As the time pass by, a car pulled out across the street, and... new neighbors, take away the drama and just say it. New people in the neighborhood, and my mom, as the sweet and friendly woman she is, decided to welcome them by inviting them to dinner.

In this situations, remember always this primordial equations...

For your mom: Guests= Clean house= (Waxed floor×Vaccumed floor)+ Switch furnitures positions× Not allow to step in the living room for a damned reason or you will be punished÷[(Dress up formally)×(Make up×4)]

For you: Shared Dinner With Strangers= Bathed Son×(No cellphone+ Good manners)×5= Extreme Boredom×10.

For your dad: Perfect Husband Ever= [(No beer in all night)× (-100)]+ Good looking× Flatter your wife's food.

For your pet: Leftover food× (-Sleep outside).

I have made the calculus and it is right, at least in my family. In guests nights, the only one wining is the dog.

By the way, I am really freaked out, wanna know why? Because I am a fucking coward who can't even look directly at someone's eyes.

I feel weird, like scared of embarrass myself, and of the person laughing at me forever or make fun of me with other persons. Making a shame chain of me.

I... I am anxious. I have anxiety.

Yep. Not that it matters tho...

But, you know, my mother is going to force me to stay in home and not go out with Mattie for avoid the dinner. She understands me, but I gotta solve it in some way, but it's hard, you know? But... fuck it all. It's not big deal, as long as I have Mattie. For fuck's sake, I'm gonna wake up and take a greeeeeat shower... or stay in pijamas until afternoon and after take a shower. Yeah.

That's the spirit.

I got out of bed and left my room, I was still sleepy, but awake enough to go downstairs without falling and rolling down the stairs steps.

"Mom!"

"What!?" She anwsered from the living room, she can barely hear because of the vaccum.

"What's for breakfast!?"

"In the oven I left a chicken and cheddar cheese sandwich!"

Let me tell you, three years ago, when I was 13, I was vegetarian, but Mattie challenged me to take a bite of his hot dog, since then I love meat than anything, I love meat in my mouth, I love the way it explodes with juice in my mouth, I really really love meat, preferable in big portions.

...

When I finished my breakfast, I put the dishes in the sink, and went back to the threshold of the living room.

Ugh...

I need to think something...

Flu....? No.

Ringworm.......? Neither.

Ebola...........? Never.

Nothing is going to make me avoid the dinner.

"Mom?"

"What now?"

"Do... Do I must dinner with you and the guests?"

"Yes, you must, you must do it."

"I MUST DO IT?"

"As you heard."

"Whyyyyyyy!?"

"Because it is a lack of education not being in presence of the honor guests." My mother said.

"Agh! They are not the fucking royal family."

"Watch your mouth, Anthony!" I rolled my eyes sighing. Obviously I am not going to win if I fight back with this woman. "You are going to be in the dinner, because I say, and you do."

"Fuck this." I thought, but I got an idea at the exact moment. "But, can Mattie come to dinner with us?"

"He doesn't even live in this neighborhood. He is just your friend-"

"Best friend."

"Yes, best friend. He is a good boy and all but..."

"Please."

"Son, you know that this-"

"Please."

"Frank, don't make this more-"

"Please."

"FINE. FINE, do whatever yo want. Jesus Christ."

"Thanks, momma!" And with that I rushed upstairs.

I desconected the phone from the charger and phoned Mattie, the line rang up the fifth ring.

"What..." He anwsered like he was a zombie. A lazy one.

"Dude, it's half past twelve, and you still sleeping?"

"What's the matter, it's Sunday."

"It's Saturday."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, you are kind of lost, wanna sleep over tonight? I'll have great food."

"Hell yeah, no ofense, but my mom cooks a shit of food."

"So yes?"

"Yep, I'll bring Mortal Kombat so I can beat your ass in a Fatality."

"Matt, you are going to lose every single fucking time if you play with me."

"If I can shot, I can fight."

"Sure you can, Crossfire ratkid. You can use the joystick one-"

"Wait."

"...?"

"All of this. It's a bit odd."

"Why?"

"Great food? The so soon invitation? It is normal. But you never, ever let me use the joystick one."

"...... fukh."

"It's a trap!"

"Hey man, really... I... I am-"

"Liar! You want something!"

"No, it has nothing to do with that."

"Spit it out, Iero."

"Well... remember yesterday?"

"The New Freaks on the Block?"

"Yeah..."

"What's up with them? ... no wait... did your mother...?"

"Yes. She did it."

"Oh shit, well... do I have to go like a fucking penguin?"

"It's a dinner, not a wedding, berk."

"Okay, I will go at... 7 pm."

"God... thank you so much."

"Hey! You should thank me! Remove God from this."

"Sorry, thank you so much Mattie."

"No need to thank me. What are best friends for? In 5 fucking years of best friendship I get used to your skittish ass."

"I love you too."

"Same here. See ya', chum."

"Bye."

I hang out, somehow happy, because at least I am not going to be alone.

...

After lunch, I tought it was enough time of being in pajamas, apart from the whines of my mother of "grubby pork! take a shower now!".

So I went to the bathroom, and take a long, great shower, but guess what.

My mother started to bother me again.

She is really starting to piss me off, my mom always fuck up my good mood when she is a fucking life-controller.

I had no other choice than left the shower, I changed my clothes to my 'Wednesday 13th' oversized shirt, ripped black jeans (that I cut myself), my classics very very dirty Chuck Taylors, and put on eyeliner and eyeshadow.

So edgy... I like it.

I looked myself in the mirror; I looked so fucking cool. As for the ocassion.

Or they are religious maybe I will scare the shit out of them, yay.

Teenagers should scare the shit out of people more often.

...

8:00 pm.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit... WHY FOXX INS'T HERE YET.

I ran to my room and took the phone. No missed calls, no voice mailboxes, no text messages.

I phoned him, no response.

I phoned him again, no response.

Again... no response.

Fuck.

I wrote a message, hoping that he will reply or see it and not ignore the message.

Me: Dude, WHERE THE FUKHu ARE YOU

Three minutes later he replied.

Foxxy Foxx: Im so srry, my parents dragged me to the church :'( dnt hate me please

Then I heard a knocks on the door, and my blood rushed cold. And my mother opened the door...

"Hello! I am Linda, and for us it'a a honour have new people in the neighborhood, please, come in."

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter start all the drama (not exactly drama, just the most interesting things). I promise with my heart.


	3. But If You Sing Along A Little Fucking Louder To A Happy Song... You Will Be Just Fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not summaries

I was hidden in my bedroom, well, not hidden but sitting in a corner of my room, trying to be unnoticed to my mother, I didn't and don't want to be there, I just can't stand it. I am pathetic.

Not time to feel sorry for yourself!

Just be quiet, and pray that you be a non-existing son for your mother, and relax...

"Anthony Thomas! Come here and greet the guests!"

Ah crap.

 

... just wait...

 

"Anthony!!"

For fuck's sake- she is so fucking scandalous!

I got up, giving up on trying.

But, maybe... it is easier than I think, and I am just overstating too much, maybe I am not gonna see this people anymore, we are neighbors and all, but we won't see each other everyday, maybe I can stay quiet all the dinner and wait until they leave.

Yeah, that's sounds good.

Really pretty good actually, yesss... that's the spirit.

I walked to the stairs slowly, and went down, step by step. When I got 3 steps left and appeared in their view on the hall, everyone laid their eyes on me. Everyone.

Fuck, they are here... (you don't say?)

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out...

"What manners are those? Say 'hello'!" I couldn't utter a word, speechless, so I waved my hand towards them in a "hello" and gave a little smile.

The woman, Ms. Way, giggled. But stopped when my mom pulled me down by my wrist to the bottom of the stairs.

"So, this is my son, Anthony-"

"Mom, don't change my name, I am Frank- not Anthony." I murmured to her. She ignored me.

"Hello Anthony, I am Donald, she is my wife, Donna, and they are-"

"I'm Gerard, eldest son, proffesional artist and a male purebred, a very charismatic guy who always dispose to make someone smile, with a exceptionally brilliant mind but most of all, modest."

"Don't forget the psychopath." The skinny boy said.

"And this 'retarded crooked legs' is my not-so-little brother."

"Michael, but call me Mikey, I don't like entire names."

"Em... well, n-nice to meet you, but actually I am Frank, not Anthony."

"Nice to meet you too, Frankie." They both said.

Fuck, a nickname.

"Well, I think it's time to diner, here is the dining room, follow me, please." Mom said.

But before she started walking, she waited for me to go first, with that look that said "I am not in the mood for your shit, so do what I say NOW" but furtively so no one noticed, I sighed rolling my eyes and lead the people to the dining room.

I sat myself on my usual chair, which is facing away the backyard's sliding door.

It was a pretty dining room, with a floating floor and cream walls, with a beautiful pendant lamp and a modern plant pot. The little thing it made it... less beauty, was the pictures of me as a baby, or infant, or prepuber, since my 11th birthday, I started to hate when someone took a picture of me because I looked so ugly and awful in photos. My face was shining with grease, and the blackheads and pimples were what stood out the most in my face, it was so embarrassing.

I kept my gaze on my plate, looking the details of the painted flowers, there were so beauty.

...

"Everything on the moving went all right?"

"Fortunately yes, some trouble with the school enrollment, but we made it."

"Great. What year are you, honey?" She said to Mikey.

"I am a junior, still one year to be free."

"Oh! Frank is a Junior too! In which school are you in?"

"In... Newark... High School... I guess?"

"It is East Side High School, Michael."

"Really? Frank also goes to East Side!"

 

Yeah... that sounds soooo exciting...

...

"Are you married, Linda, or are you single?"

"No, I am married, my husband is working, he has a weekly shift work. One week is here for resting, the next week he works."

The food arrived to the table. It looked so delicious, but I didn't have so much apetite.

 For some reason I can't eat normally with strangers, like a feeling that tell me they will think I eat like a fucking desperate animal.

I should stop that.

...

"You are in college, Gerard?"

"Right, I study Visual Arts, actually I am in practice, because I want to be an Art teacher, so the college put me in a random public school, sooo... maybe I will graduate in a year and a half"

"That's really good, boy. Congratulations."

And for some reason the moth in the ceiling was more interesting than the conversation between my mother and the Ways.

And slowly... I fell in a daydreaming in the night.

...

"Hey... hey... you here?... you here?"

My eyes burned as I tried to focus my gaze to the hand shaking in front of my face.

"The fuck?..." Mom gasped, crap.

"Anthony!"

"Oh shi-... dammit-. I mean- I am sorry!" I shouted to everyone, trying to apologize my involuntaries swears.

"Oh, don't worry, honey, everyone slips off a curse sometimes." Ms. Way told me as Donald chuckled.

"Anthony, if you say another word like that I swear-"

"I know I know, I said I am sorry, jeez'..." My mother gave me another scolding look before returning to listen Donald's story and making like nothing happened.

"Sorry, I did not have in mind that it was going to happen." Gerard said.

"No, no need to sorry, I was the one who thought it was necessary to curse. But... what were you going to tell me?"

"Em... I don't know, about you maybe. You're not talking too much tonight, sooo... something to say?..."

"I-I don't think so."

"Oh, come on, tell me. You look interesting."

Oh really? Thanks, sweetie.

"Hey, Gerard, he does not want to talk, leave him-"

"But of course he want it, look at him."

Shit, they are staring at me. And really, the Gerard guy looks like a psycho.

The natural shadows under his eyes, the creepy stare and his short and greasy hair, which was trying to impersonating gel, made him look like Norman Bates. 

I have bad memories with that movie, I don't even know why I watched it. Everytime I was taking a shower I felt like I was Marion and I was sure that Norma was going to stab me. My dad told me I was a sissy faggot, so I managed myself at that problem, showering with the bath courtains opened. I still being a pansy, but at least the fear finished crashing my mind.

"So?"

"It depends on, on what do you want to know."

"Your hobbies?"

"Emm... well I play-"

"Anthony, why don't you take them to your bedroom? You can talk more comfortable there."

"In fact- we need to talk about something really important now."

"We can't, there are guests in this house."

"Oh come on, mom."

"Not now."

I buried my face in my hands as I tried to count to ten and waiting the anger to fade away.

"Fine." I got up from the chair abruptly and thanked mom for the diner and said some polite words to the Ways, and rushed to my bedroom.

All the anxiety from before the diner, turned to anger, because my mother paid more attention to the 'new neighbors' than me. It always happen. My mom can be a really good person and kind-hearted, unfortunately, it always goes to people who isn't me. Inside this house or outside this house.

And I like the attention, I am not gonna fucking deny it, athough it does not seems like that, it is. I love the fucking attention. I just hold it back because I don't want to be a fucking diva and shitty drama queen who whine and bitch about everything.

Just breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out...

God, my chest... hurts...

"*knock knock* Frank? You alright?" A younger Way was searching for me, but didn't recognize which brother was, I didn't memorize their voices, why would I do that?

" I... I am alright." I told them as I sit on the edge of my bed.

"Will you let me come in?"

"Yeah, come in."

Gerard entered my room, and he sat down beside me. I felt a shiver up my spine, maybe because a strange who isn't Mattie was sitting in my bed, too close for comfort.

"You looked tense down there, you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"Well... I am glad you are fine."

There was an awkward silence, but it made me think, why this guy wanted a friendship with me.

"What do you want."

"Uh?"

"I said, what do you want with me."

"We want to be your friends! Know you better and socialize together."

"You are a twenty one years old, what you would do with a kid like me? I can't be your friend."

"Why not?"

"'Why not'? Oh, I don't know... maybe because you are old, you should have a girlfriend in which you spend on her day and night, a job for maintenance, college studies, hardcore parties, and hangover."

"I am just on my second decade, not old, I am single, I have a job but I live with my parents and that explain why I came here, I am finishing my studies, I am not partying too often, and hardly I wake up with hangover." 

"Good for you."

"So, friends?"

Pff... I will not play 'hard-to-get'.

"Friends." He put his hand in front of me, waiting something." What?"

"Handshake."

I just gave him a weird look. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"For an ancient you are so childish."

"I am twenty-! Ah, fine..." I giggled.

But shake his hand.

...

(~The next morning~)

 

Foxxy Foxx: Sooo how was yesterday??? btw im srry

Me: It was fine, was better than i expected, btw its ok just you owe me one

Foxxy Foxx: Rly? what happened? 

Me: The Ways came and their sons too

Foxxy Fox: wait did they do something to u?

Me: Like what???

Foxxy Foxx: The fuck i know, like... threat u, make fun of u, rape u?

Me: no! they were nice to me, really nice. the elder was practically desperate to b my friend, i had no other choice to say yes

Foxxy Foxx: that's good, I guess

Me: i guess it too

Foxxy Foxx: Arent u changing me for a teh charming prince, right?

Me: how can you even think that? u crazy, i will nver change u I <3 u

Foxxy Foxx: U had better >:[ btw I am coming to your house right now. its okay? of course it is, bye!

Silly douchebag.

How he can even think that? 

He is my best befriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u liking it? 
> 
> should it continue?


	4. Trust Your Mechanic.

"So you know what you gonna do in the prom?"

"Drink, eat, listen to music maybe? I don't wanna listen to all that pop crap music. I'm too post-hardcore for that sappy shit."

"I think they will put the 80's songs, you know like... A-ha, Duran Duran, Thompson Twins, Pet Shop Boys, Rick Astley, Morrissey, Alphaville, old groups... they are not bad."

"I know you listen to them, you have a secret folder on your cellphone with the name 'retro."

"Oh really?"

"Don't fuck with me, I know you, I know you cry with Journey."

"Fuck off."

"Well, what do you think, should I wear a tuxedo?"

"I am not going to anwser that."

"I mean, should I wear a black one? And a necktie or a bow tie? Shoes or snickers?"

"Mattie, look, it's just the prom, is the last time you set a foot on the school's ground. Just try to go like a winner."

"That sounds fine, but doesn't anwser me anything."

"Yes, wear a tuxedo."

"And if I don't go? Being alone will be so boring..."

"Your mother is going to take you by force, you have no choice."

"Fuuuuuck iiiiiiiiit." He threw himself facedown to my bed, with just silence of a Saturday noon. "What about if I dress you like girl and come with me-"

"Shut up Mattie, you are GOING to BE there and have fun, you are friends with your classmates, you get along with them, they like you. You can have fun!"

"But the only one I need to have fun is YOU! You are my best friend..."

Everytime he tells me that... I feel so especial, like I am necesary, needed, I like that feeling.

"Hey, it is ok, just one night, then we can eat Cheetos and play Prop Hunt all night."

"That sounds great. Well... everything's ok."

"Yep, so... wanna watch Chappie?"

"You like that gangsta robot, don't you?"

"He is so cute! You can't blame me."

...

 

Day ended, it was past ten.

Mattie left, so I went to bed.

Being so warm in my bed, so comfy.

Bad thought I was going to school tomorrow.

Mattie is so lucky, he ended school, he is an adult now, he will go to college and... I always question myself that.

What is going to happen after, will we take separate paths and don't see each other never again? Will he make a family and work? Be a diplomat professional?...

What if... what if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? He will make more friends, he is a good person, he is funny and kind. These are the three  
words that describe a guaranteed life.

How I hate to think.

That happens when I am alone. I start to think and... and...

Everything fades...

 

 

AHHHHHH! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING STUPID CONCIENCE, YOU SCREW UP EVERYTHING! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU HAVE NOTHING FOR WHAT TO COMPLAIN! YOU ARE HAPPY YOU HAVE EVERYTHING YOU NEED JUST STOP THAT SHIT!!!!

Ow my chest...

Just sleep.

Just sleep.

Just sleep.

Just... sleep.

 

 

 

"Wake up!"

Uh?

I blinked my eyes opened.

"Wake up!"

"... Mom?"

"Frank! I'm sorry, I forgot to set the alarm and I fell asleep. You are gonna be late!"

"Okay I listened."

I saw my mom get out of my bedroom in a rush, I yawned. I have to admit I prefer when the alarm wakes me up.

I went to the bathroom to take that 'quick shower', less than 7 minutes but time enough.

After get dressed up, I went downstairs to eat my breakfast. Toasts, that is a fast meal to prepare.

"Bye mom."

"Have a good day, honey."

...

Already out of the bus, now, go through the school gates and hallways for make it to class on time... fuck it, teachers won't notice if someone it's late, it is the end of the year, no one gives two shits about school now. I don't know why I keep coming to classes. Students make a mess in the hallway, throw shit in the air (not literally, but... y' know), screaming and running around, not fucking caring about the janitor that must clean their fucking mess.

So I went to the entrance, I had my headphones on listening the random cool shit I have in the files. Like Cephalic Carnage... nah, actually I listen them, but mom doesn't like it, I know you're going to understand why, but she allows me to put on the stereo something... less brutal and allow me to blast in the house Dead Kennedys or The Damned. But I understand her disliking about my music, if I was girl, my mom would have a heart attack if she hear a name of a band of the kind of music I listen. 

I have preferences and choices of music like everyone, and I have to say that what Mattie said it's true, for some reason, old songs make me feel strange (the good-strange, not the bad-strange), like... I remember my childhood. Maybe because my parents liked them, they were on that times, they put them on the radio all the time when I was a kid, they also listened to some bands who sang in spanish, like Soda Stereo, Chancho en Piedra, Los Fabulosos Cadillacs, Los Prisioneros, Sinergia... God damn, I do not even know how to pronunce that names, not even their lyrics, but I can do it in my mind, however, I really like how they play.

I always wondered, spanish-speaking people also listen music in english, it is funny to think how they sang and pronunce the lyrics, because if it's the same here with the spanish music, that would be a fucked up shitty mess. (I always laugh the shit out of me with ourselves speaking different lenguages.)

I always liked music, played music, y' know, with INSTRUMENTS, I always appreciated the sounds of a real song, made of real sources, in that case, instruments. The sounds of strings in a guitar, the hits and rythm of the percussion, the melodies of a piano, the vibrations of a wind intrument, and the perfection of bass, beacuse anyone could say 'oh the bass is crap you can't hear a thing of what that guy is playing bass has not use in music' they are cleary wrong, that is more fake than my pussy. Bass is the most important, bass make the base of the song, it is called bass because it sounds low yeah, but you will always hear that bass has the rythm of the song, not saying that percussion is not important, it is too, but bass is that make a pace in place. 

Well...... the point of this, it is that my preference of rock and it's subgenres, (Cause' rock it is the momma of aaaaaaaaaall that subgenres that you, reader, may listen... or not.) will never change, but I will always reconogize a good song, rock or not rock.

That's why I don't like crap pop and that style of songs that sounds like a blender mixing, they don't have instruments, they have strange beat boxings or stuff like that, and I prefer all the pleasure of natural music, if you are thinking this, I am not going to disparage that kind "music", many people likes it anyways.

Yay, I made it to the entrance, now, survive to the hallways.

I wish I had Yandere Dev's voice, his voice is so cool, like... he is so expressionless, ironic and sarcastic that every "joke" he says in his videos is funny, at least to me. Like in any moment will appear a jumpscare.

Sometimes I want to not care what people say about me, well, it is not that I care, is the fact that someone can fool me and make fun of me and I don't notice and they laugh at me, and feel so ashamed, so patethic... Oh God not again.

See? That's why I don't like to think...

 

Wait, what...?

There is a girl sitting on the floor. 

And....?

She is not from this school, I had never seen her before, maybe she will enroll here.

I don't recommend it.

She is sitting outside the Headmaster's office, waiting maybe.

She is with headphones, with a long striped shirt and over a white shirt with the stamp of Dolan Duck, her hair is a total mess and her fringe covering her left eye, she wears glasess, big ass glasses, the one who hipsters wear.

But she doesn't look like a hipster, she looks like me, like Mattie.

She looks so cheerless, but desinterested and indifferent about what is around her.

Trying to be shallow.

She keeps his stare at the floor, not even for look if someone bumps into her.

Concentrated in nothing more than keeps herself ausent to everyone who looked at her contemptuously.

I don't know if I am being so abysmal but true, or trying to imagine her like someone different to the rest, and actually she isn't that special.

I will be really glad if is the first "fact".

Whatever.

I just walked the last meters to my classroom, and let the day pass by.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Fucking antediluvian.

I am talking about the (dickass) teacher. He could give us the work at the begin of the class, but NO he has to give us a fucking worksheet with MARK 5 minutes before the bell.

The last bell of the day.

The bad thing, I was in the first excercise of the sheet, and it has 5 items.

I am so screwed up.

The bus is going to leave without me, I am sure.

 

...

 

Oh God...

An -F is coming right now, I know it.

I feel like Timmy Turner right now, je je. But I always wonder, how did Timmy to stay in school if he only got F's..?

I had left just give the sheet.

I got up and grabbed my backpack, jogging to the teacher's desk, and handed it to him.

He just looked at me disapprovingly, I just blushed and say " bye" really quite.

I run, really run to the gates of the school and to the bus stop...

And guess what.

I saw the bus left, just seconds of reach the bottom of the stairs...

It left without me...

Just my fucking luck.

And now what...?

 

"Hey, Frankie!!!!"

 

Uh?

 

"Over here!!!!"

 

It wasn't Mattie, it wasn't his voice...

 

The only one who could be was him.

 

I turned around and cleary it was him.

 

 

 

...


	5. Chapter 5

"Um-... hey... Mikey."

"How have you been?"

"F-Fine, and you?"

"Pretty fine, thanks."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Well... looks like your bus left without you, want a free ride home?"

"Eh?... Oh! No no no no no no no, it's fine, don't worry. You're very kind. But I will walk the way home. Thank you anyway." 

Man... He did see me miss the bus...? That's so embarassing...

"But dude, your house is very far away! C'mon let us drive you home."

"Us?"

"Yeah, Gerard drove me here."

"I would be glad if you do that, but what if Gerard doesn't want to?"

"Why he doesn't?-"

"I don't know... it could happen..."

"Nonsenses, he will be glad to give you a lift."

"But...-"

"No buts, you are going to put your booty in the car seat."

"Um... fine ... by the way, what are you doing here?"

"I am enrolled here, remember?"

"Oh right, sorry... I forgot it..."

"Yes so, the Headmaster e-mailed my parents for a quick meeting, for all the new students, but they are busy working so Gerard is my representative."

"Oh that's great...? I guess...?"

"Mmm... maybe, maybe not, who knows? I hope Gerard get organized and tidy in the future."

"Is he not?"

"Nop, he is a mess in paperwork, and he doesn't has that much!"

"I think he doesn't even has paperwork to do."

"He he he, fortunately. In school, he always stayed after classes doing works because he didn't bring the worksheets, he is older than me and I am more organizated than him!"

"Didn't people use folders in that age?"

"In stone age? I don't think so."

"You fucking four-eyes! Stop talking shit about me! ... And I am not that old, I am just four years older, friki scumbag."

"Oh shit... caught."

"You- You were here all the time?"

"I was coming to here, and you both didn't notice me because of your little talk... and Frankie, that's not true, I was very organizated-"

"HA!"

"When I was kid, and... I am not an ancient, I am 21. So Mikey, shall we go back home?"

"Wait, Frankie missed the school bus and our house is just in front of his, can we drive him there?"

"But of course!"

"See? Now get your ass in here."

"Really, it is very kind of you, but it's fine, I will walk."

"Frankie it is ok, we aren't kidnappers or rapers." Wow that gave me more confidence.

"Nope, bye."

"He is playing 'hard to get', right?"

"Yeah, looks like that."

"For fuck's sake! I am not a bitch playing 'hard to get'!"

"So, you gonna let us take you home, safe and secure?"

"If you insist..."

"Perfect," He held the copilot's door open for me to get in. " you first."

"Thanks."

I got in the car and saw through the window the cloudless sky, sure it was a too hot ambient, not hot of sexy, hot of terrible and desperate heat.

"Seatbelts fastened, ladies"

Uh, seatbelts, I hate them... It always encrusted my neck, and then a red mark was left in there.

But I should follow his order, I don't know if Gerard is good with the wheel.

"Sooo, Frank, how are you doing?"

"Mmm... fine, I guess..."

"Trying to survive the last days of class?" I giggled.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"It's ok, it's almost there. Hold on a little more."

"Mhh, I just hope it pass quickly."

"You won't notice and then, it will be over."

I kept quite after that (I know. So much conversation), looking at my side and looking at Mikey wearing earphones through the rear-view mirror. I thought on put my own, but remember... it's not polite leave Gerard talking alone.

"Hey, Gerard?"

"Yes?"

"With this fucking heat, aren't you roasted wearing a leather jacket?"

"Mmm... no, really not." He said smiling.

"But... how...?"

"Cool mind, fresh body."

"What does that mean?"

"If you think fresh, you will be fresh."

"I keep wondering how does that works."

There was a little silence, where I could heard Mikey's music.

I remember when I was 12, when I wore earphones, I listened the music so loud that my eardrums ached, well, that happened after, I didn't see the consequences until a pain to loud noises, made my head spin and throb, was awful. But now I listen to a very moderate volumen. (I know that I should quit wearing earphones, but I do it anyway. But I am an stubborn brat.)

"Frankie...?"

"Uhm, yes?"

"I don't know how to say this, in anyway it sounds rude, but... do you... have... friends?"

"Yeah! his name is Mattie, he has been my friend since... 4 or 5 years, well, he thinks we have like 7 years, but that's when we just met, we befriend 2 years later, but anyway, he is my best friend." I said with a grin.

"Do you have any more?"

"No, why more friends? I have the only one I need, besides, there is no one like him, he is very special to me."

"Does he go to school with you?

"He went with me, he finished this year, is a proud graduated now."

"Oh..."

"Yes, and he will make his new life now, he always wanted to study a useful career, be a proffesional and leave his parents house, have his own money to buy all the things he couldn't get, get his parent a pretty house, meet his half and make a family, travel around the world..."

"Looks like he is determined on what he wants."

"Yes, hearing him planing his future always gives you confidence, a feeling that tells you can get what you want if you work hard."

"And you?"

"Me what."

"Have you thought about your own future? You can't just think about him and how he will forg- I mean... make his own life apart." 

What is wrong with this guy? We were really fine and now he wants to know the personal of me, besides, he said the last question a little harsh.

"No, I don't even know what to do with my fucking life right now, and if you fucking think that Mattie will fucking leave me in my own, you are fucking WRONG. He is not a liar, he can be anything, but not a fucking liar, because he promised he won't ever leave me alone and forget me, he can't, he promised it and promises doesn't break." 

Great, I think my voice broke so much, and my eyes got red, God they burn, I can't cry in front of him, but it was too late. I worried Gerard.

"Frankie? Shit, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to fuck up the things, I just... I don't even know why I started like that, it just-... I am fucking sorry. Are you ok?" 

"Yes, I am fine, I just... remembered something stupid about years ago, don't worry."

He gave me a stern look, gripped the wheel so hard I could see his metacarpals, and parked the car in a nearby lot of a park.

"Oh, em... well... I-I could walk home the rest of the... the way... thanks for the lift."

"Hey, don't even think on leave. I just, I just want to know what happened to you, the damned thing that happened, able to make you upset... and so sad like right now."

"It's nothing, really, I'm just too fatalist, that's it."

"Frank, please, trust me."

"No Gerard, I can't tell you my stupid personal problems and now be a whiny, pathetic freak to you! I'm just a crybaby that can't face stupid problems, I can't let you see me like a loser, so lame... I can't even forget it, it just hard to forget, I don't know how people can let these kind of things pass by and make like nothing happened..."

Please... don't let the tears fall... no no no...

I couldn't hold it... the tears fell...

And with that the sobs...

"What's wrong... please tell me."

"Sorry, Gerard, but no..."

He just sighed and left the parking lot, starting to drive again.

Good one, Frank...

Good one...

"Hey, why we stopped?"

No one anwsered.

"It's everything ok?"

Still no one anwsered...

"Gerard..." 

...

"Frank...? Why are you-?"

"Leave it, Mikey." Said Gerard.

And the rest of the trip, was filled with a fraught and heavy air. My heart was still pounding, and my throat keep aching from holding the tears, I lowered the window, and let the breeze collide my face, it always calms me down.

And then watched the exterior until I reconogized our street, we arrived at my house first.

"Well, thanks for this, Gerard, really, if you didn't were there... I think I would still be standing like an idiot on the street."

"Hey, it's no big deal, I'm glad to help you, you know?"

"... Thanks. Well... see ya' around."

"Good bye, Frankie, please... take care, take care a lot, yes?" I nodded, understandanbly.

"I will take care. Don't worry. Bye Mikey."

"Bye bye little butterFrank." 

Ok...? 

I got out and walked to the entrance, knocked the door, because I don't bring my keys, my mom usually opens the the door when I arrive home.

She opened the door a minute later, the guys were already inside their house. 

"Honey, you are here! You arrived earlier."

"That's good or... bad?"

"It's good, honey. You arrive here too late, but wait-"

"Gerard and Mikey brought me, I missed the bus."

"Why?" ... 

"Long story..."

"Oh well, looks like you get along with them, are they your friends?" 

"I don't know if clasificate them as my friends, because I met them, just 2 days ago, we just met by chance..."

"But they look like nice guys."

"If you say so."

Damn, I am hungry...

"Moooom, is there something to eaaat?"

"What you wanna eat?"

"Food."

"But what kind of food, honey?"

"Eatable."

"And what is it?"

"I don't know, something I like."

"AND WHAT DO YOU LIKE?"

"You are my mom, you should know."

"Frank! Don't fuck up with me! What you wanna eat?"

"Emm... burgers...?"

"Burgers, burgers, burgers. Is it the only you know?"

"But you asked me what I wanted to eat!"

"Yes, but you should eat... more vegetables or fruits, take care of your body, I want you healthy and strong like a tree... a small one, but strong!"

"Well, you are kind of right, I am fat."

"No. I never said that, I said you should eat a little more healthy."

"No mom, I am fat."

"Stop it, I don't want you to think that sort of things again, and y'know? A little fat doesn't kill anybody, chubby women are beautiful."

"But, I am not a woman."

"...... Chubby boys are cute."

"Sure mom."

"Look, son, I mean... listen-"

"Mom, come on, face it. Just... no." She sighed. 

Frank, don't make your mom sad, it is no time for this, your job now is make her happy. Dad already made her upset, she doesn't need more of that.

"You know what? Forget it! Let's make some greasy burgers, lemonade and watch Grease! I know you want to see a young and pretty John Travolta."

She smirked, and chuckled.

"Fine, fine, honey, let me get the burgers, I come back in a minute." She got her purse and left to the minishop near our house.

Once she left I turned on the T.V. and put Netflix, meanwhile I decided to watch Spongebob Squarepants, ahh, what a childhood...

But, between my dad and my mom... there are little problems, very little problems, but it affect in everyway possible.

My dad is kind of an asshole, he is just strange, he gets mad at my mom for nothing. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad a lot, but sometime he is so selfish with me and my mom, in his rage moments he said things really painful to us, sometimes he picks me up and make fun of me, sometime he yells at my mom, and then he does like nothing happened. It so weird, that I don't really know how to describe him, don't know the correct words, just the bad part, because he is a good father, he loves us, and do everything for us.

But sometimes... something in his head switch and he changes completely, this is like this since I was a toddler, they fighted a lot, I cried in my room, they called it "discusion", but I knew it wasn't, mom told me not to care about their problems because they were their problems; but I just couldn't. It hurted how dad played with us, in two oportunities they divorced, not oficially, they are married just in the civil register, not the church; my dad left the house, my mom was crying, and I didn't understand why dad did that, the next day after school I found him and my mother very well hugging and cuddling, and I didn't understand a fucking shit.

Was he sorry? He can't be alone? Or maybe he depends by us, we are his saviours after all.

He has a disfunctional family, in other words, my grandparents and my uncles/aunts. 

Ill in the head? Several mood swings? Bipolarity? 

We don't know, but mom and I already got used to that, just breath deep, and carry on in what you are doing, let it pass by or forget it, because dad won't change, he will never change. It doesn't matter how many time you told him something you think, sometime he care, sometime he doesn't give a single fuck. 

Mom loves him so much she doesn't care how much pain dad caused her, she loves him so much, she forgives him in everything. Even the time he cheated on her with another woman.

Dad love us, we love dad, but the love between my parents...  
I want to understand that kind of love, pure love, but, someone will love me like my mother loves my father? 

That's the independence variable, I need someone to love me, to know real love. Because, there are differents kinds of love, the love I have for Mattie, he's like my brother, my best pal, chum, amigo, bro.

But I need someone to make me know they love me in a way; I won't notice if they love me, but right now, I don't wanna get involved with someone, I am too young to suffer for someone.

I think something I learned is that, if you aren't loved by anyone now, you will never be loved, and forced to live alone, with nobody to see every morning, no one to cuddle, no one to kiss and tell them the most sincere "I love you."

But for now, for me that's not important.

I don't know if love is truly real.

Love is for the ones who need dependence.

That's what love is.

Just dependence.

God... why do I bother anyways...

But whatever, mom loves dad, so she will forgive everything for him, so do I. Sometimes she tells me that some day she won't contain it anymore and leave dad, obviously with me, but I think that is a totally fucking lie.

"Frankie, what happened!?"

I snapped my head towards the door, my mom standing there with the bag on her arms.

"What?"

"Why are you crying?"

"I am not crying, I yawned, that's it."

"Honey..." I stood up and wiped my cheeks.

"So, what's up with that? Let's make some krabby patties!"

"Please Frankie, tell me, what's happening?"

"Mom, it's nothing! Stop it! 

"Well, okay then."

I sat down on the couch, and slapped myself internally.

"Your father arrives home tonight, remember to pick up the things on your floor, he can trip up or stomp and break something."

"My room isn't that big enough for him to actually fall to the floor, he might just hit his head against the bedside table."

"For that reason, pick up the things, honey." I nodded.

Dad comes to my room when he gets home and kiss my forehead while I sleep, sometimes I feel it, sometimes sleep deep, so I don't know if he does it or not.

A little strange that a father still kisses his son when he is 16?

Well, I don't complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, hi :) im Jinxx 6661(yeah, from BVB and the 6661 from zacky v.)
> 
> This is a note for the people that found this story somehow. with a goddamned reason or luck to found me, nah joking
> 
> First to say: I dont talk in english, my origin lenguage is the spanish, so tell me if it is a mistake in the writing.
> 
> Second: Tell me your opinions, i thought on make this in a chaptered story, but i wanna know if you see future in this, or if you like it.
> 
> I am open to commentaries, more if they are good ;) but really, i love frerard, so much, and wanted to write something.
> 
> Its not necesary to left kudos, i dont fucking think so with this crappy short intoducing chapter, but you know, commentaries~ becuse i am not gonna post another until you say so. 
> 
> And i know what are you thinking, this is not gonna be that stories that the pairing in question meet, know each other, they like each other, fuck (or make love, whatever) and say 'i love you and gonna be with you for eternity' all in the same day. Nop. I am gonna make this as long as it fit its, in a perfect line time (not so perfect) but yeah...
> 
> Bye, nice to meet you!


End file.
